Frequently, individuals feel the need to clean their hands to remove lasting bacteria in order to mitigate against the possibility of infection due to such bacteria. Situations where an individual may seek to clean their hands include cleaning up after a pet, changing an infant's nappy and dealing with material which may be carrying such bacteria.
Aspects and embodiments were devised with the foregoing in mind.